This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Shower doors must be relatively watertight to prevent water damage and to keep water from spraying or leaking out during a shower. Conventional shower doors may include a watertight seal formed by applying silicone caulk on an inside and/or an outside of the edges of the shower door's wall jambs. A seal applied to the door's edge, may also form the watertight seal, with or without the use of a wall jamb. Alternatively, a seal applied to a wall jamb may also form the watertight seal.